


Sterek One Shots

by amber_lucille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Great Dad, Derek is a great dancer, Derek is a not to secret romantic, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Isaac is their love child, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, One Shot Collection, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Is A Great Dad, there might be more angst than I originally planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lucille/pseuds/amber_lucille
Summary: A collection of Sterek one shots, all basically leaning towards pure fluff. But eh, there might be some angsty ones.. that ultimately lead to fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles smiled as he heard his window being pushed open. The majority of the wolves finally learned how to use a door, all except one. Stiles turned in his desk chair to see Derek, the man looking uncomfortable. 

"Everything okay?" Derek nodded to Stiles' question. He moved forward, sitting on his knees in front of Stiles. He put his arms on either side if Stiles, his hands on the arms of the chair Stiles was sitting on.

"Der?" 

"You scare the hell out of me." Stiles went to comment on that, but Derek continued speaking. 

"And what I mean by that is, every time you do as little as look my way, the demons inside me run for their lives. Every time you put your hands on me, it's as if I've been wiped clean of my sins. Every time you whisper my name, I know I've been given another chance at life. And every time you wrap yourself around me, it feels as though I'm out of harms way. You scare the hell out of me. 

"And what I mean by that, is I think I've finally found my saving grace.. I crave you in the most innocent way. I crave to say goodnight & give you forehead kisses & to say I adore you when you feel at your worst. I crave you in ways where I just want to be next to you & nothing more or less.. So will you allow me the pleasure of being able to do that for the rest of my life & marry me?" 

Stiles smiled, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." 

Derek smiled, moving forward to catch Stiles' lips with his. He pulled a ring from his pocket & held it out to Stiles. Stiles laughed when he saw it & slipped it onto his ring finger. 

"This is the ring from our first date, from the quarter machine. You kept it all this time?" Derek nodded. 

"Used to wear it on my necklace. I'll buy you a real ring for the wedding, but I wanted the engagement ring to mean something more." Stiles smiled, kissing Derek again. 

"I love it, & I love you." 

"Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Derek paced as he thought of every other possible explanation, but nothing came to mind. Stiles was cheating on him, that was it. He knew that eventually Stiles would grow bored with him, but he didn't think it would be this early in their relationship. 

Stiles is young, & not exactly sure of what he wants. He's an experimental bisexual, who's first real relationship was with Derek. And Derek knew that he wasn't what Stiles wanted, he might have been at first, but Stiles is young & what he wants changes daily. He could have any guy or girl he wanted, & Derek wasn't it anymore. 

Derek sighed & sat down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. He could hear the light skip of Stiles coming towards the apartment & looked towards the door. Stiles walked in, a huge smile on his face. 

"Ay sexy sour wolf." Derek nodded towards him & Stiles noticed his extra broody mood & sat down next to him. 

"You ok, baby?" Derek rolled his eyes. 

"Ya, I'm fine." Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. 

"You don't have to lie to me, what's on your mind?" Derek scoffed. 

"You tell me." Stiles looked at him confused. 

"What?" Derek got up, moving away from Stiles. 

"Don't come in here acting like everything is fine, when you know damn well it's not." Stiles got up & wrapped one of his arms around Derek's waist. 

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Derek pushed Stiles away from him. 

"Stop lying to me! I know!" 

"You know what?!" 

"Stop lying! I can smell him on you! At least three times a week you disappear for almost two hours & then you walk in with the stench of another man all over you! Just.. stop lying to me." 

Derek's rant started off extremely angry, but it ended with him on the verge of tears. Stiles stood there frozen with shock. Derek tried his best, but he couldn't stop the tears from finally breaking lose. Stiles saw that & shook himself awake. He closed the gap between them & put his hands on Derek's face, but Derek refused to look at him. 

"Baby, look at me." Derek didn't listen to him so Stiles forced his head to make him look at him. 

"How could you think that? I thought we were past the I don't trust you stage." 

"It has nothing to do with trust, I can smell him on you. My heart wants to believe you would never do that, but everything says you are." Stiles sighed & wiped away the tears from Derek's cheek. 

"Derek, I love you. I don't want to be with anybody except you. You mean everything to me & you know I would never cheat on you." 

"Tell that to the guy who's scent is all over you." Stiles gave him a tiny smile. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise, now you've ruined it." Derek tilted his head in confusion. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm not cheating on you, I'm taking dance lessons." Derek couldn't help but laugh. 

"What?" 

"I wanted to take you out dancing. But I've seen the way you move those sexy hips of yours when you think no one's around, & you're really good. I wanted for one night not to be the clumsy goof, so I took up some lessons." 

Derek felt a smile go across his face, wider than any other. 

"Really?" Stiles nodded. 

"So you're not cheating on me?" Stiles laughed. 

"No. My teacher's a guy, a straight guy." Derek attacked Stiles' lips with his, & they stood in each others embrace for a while. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Stiles placed a kiss on Derek's nose.

"It's ok, sourwolf." Derek smiled. 

"You might be a clumsy goof, but you're my clumsy goof." Stiles rolled his eyes, but smiled at Derek. Derek kissed Stiles' cheek. "So do I get to see what you've learned?" 

"Maybe." Derek laughed & held Stiles in his arms. They swayed a little & this made Stiles smile. 

"You know this isn't exactly the big date I had planned, but somehow it seems better." Derek smiled & kissed the top of Stiles' head. 

"I love you, Stiles." 

"I love you too, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles used his free hour to study in the quad for the exams that were coming up. While his lab partner & friend, Clara, decided to give him a detailed description of every attractive person, girl or guy, that walked by their table. 

"Oh my God Stiles, literally that dude is the most attractive guy I will ever lay eyes on. He's like.. He looks sorta serial killery but in a super I-could-make-you-feel-so-good kind of way. You know?" Stiles hummed, not really looking up from his notes. 

"Holy mother of God, he's holding a child! Like oh my God, he is literally like unreal. Aww, he's wearing a wedding ring. Damn, I so wanted to hit that. Whoever's husband that is, is the luckiest person on earth. Holy shit, Stiles, he coming this way!" 

Stiles sighed & looked up. He repressed as laugh when he realized the person she was talking about was his husband. 

"Oh ya, he's a looker. Hey, hottie with the cutie!" 

Clara looked at him in horror as Stiles waved him over, while Derek gave him an amused smirk as he walked closer towards them. Clara grabbed Stiles' arm, whisper-yelling into his ear. 

"What are you doing? He's married & has a kid, & looks like he could snap both of us in half with his fingers." Stiles laughed. 

"Naw, I'm sure he's a big teddy bear. I bet he loves to cuddle." Stiles looked directly at Derek as he said this, knowing his werewolf could hear him. 

Derek rolled his eyes & leaned in to whisper something to their son. Whatever he said caught Ben's attention, cause he sat up straight & looked around frantically. As soon as he spotted Stiles', a face splitting grin came across his face & he clapped his hands. 

"Dada! Dada!" Stiles laughed as they got close enough & he took his baby from Derek's arms, kissing his cheek. 

"Hey, baby boy." 

"Dada!" Stiles smiled, giving him another kiss. He looked up to his husband, giving him a loving smile. 

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Derek smiled back at him. 

"Ben wanted to surprise you with lunch." Derek held out the bag he was holding, Stiles assumed it was food. 

"You are literally a life saver. I was going to spend my lunch hour studying because I forgot my wallet." 

"I know." Derek pulled Stiles' wallet from his pocket & handed it to him. "It was on the counter." 

Stiles smiled & pulled Derek down by his shirt to give him a kiss. 

"I love you." Derek smiled against Stiles' lips. 

"Love you too." 

Someone cleared their throat behind them, making them turn. Clara sat there looking slightly confused.

"Oh ya, Derek this my friend Clara. Clara this is my husband Derek, & our baby boy Ben." 

"We've been lab partners for almost two years & you never mentioned your husband was a friekin Adonis of a man. Nor did you mention you had an adorable kid with said husband." Stiles chuckled. 

"I guess it slipped my mind." She settled Stiles with an unamused look before turning to Derek. 

"So Derek, Stiles tells me you're a cuddler. This true?" 

Derek glared at Stiles, which Clara took as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles sighed & ran his hand through his hair. The school day wasn't even half way though & he already felt like he was going to fall apart. He didn't feel like he was going to have a panic attack, but he felt worn out & the darkness just clawed at him. All he wanted to do was wrap himself up in Derek's arms & never move. 

He almost cut out early just to do so but he knew he couldn't skip another day. He sighed again & walked across campus to get to his next class. He almost walked through the doors when he saw the familiar black camaro & his sour wolf leaning up against it. Stiles smiled & ran towards him, ignoring the weird looks he got. 

He collided into Derek's waiting arms, Derek burying his nose in Stiles' hair. Stiles smiled into Derek's chest, masking in the warmth & feeling of safety in his boyfriend's arms. 

"How'd you know?" 

"I could feel it, thought you might need a hug." Stiles smiled again & tightened his grip around Derek's waist. 

"Most definitely needed a hug." He felt Derek smile against his head. 

"Do you wanna bail? We could curl up on the couch, watch a movie?" Stiles sighed. 

"That sounds more than perfect, but I can't. I have a test next hour & a quiz last hour." Derek ran his thumb over Stiles' cheek. 

"You sure?" 

"Ya, this should get me through the day." Derek smiled & brushed his lips against Stiles'. 

"Call me if it gets worse, I'll pick you up. Ok?" Stiles nodded. "Stiles promise me you'll call." 

"I promise." Derek pressed another to kiss to his lips, before taking a step back. 

"Ok, get to class. Before I decide not to give you a choice in the matter & take you home." Stiles smiled & started walking backwards towards the school. 

"I love you sourwolf." 

"Love you too, Stiles." 

Stiles smiled wider & turned towards the school. He felt a hundred times better now & had no doubt he could get through the day. Sometimes he wondered if Derek's hugs were magical, but then he remembered it was just Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles laughed as Beka face flopped on to her beach towel. 

"So attractive, my dear." She slapped his arm, turning over onto her back. 

"Shut up, I'm exhausted." Stiles smiled at his friend. 

"We can go back to the dorms." 

"No way, do you see all the shirtless hotties on this beach? We're staying." 

Stiles laughed again. Beka sat up, looking towards the volley ball sand court. 

"Oh my god, do you see that guy? He's friekin ripped." 

Stiles looked where she was pointing. He smiled as he saw the guy she was pointing to. His muscles were nice & tan, his swim shorts hanging low on his hips. His hair was disheveled, sand sticking in it & a little down his body from diving for the ball. He was literally Stiles' wet dream. 

"He's hot." Beka nodded. 

"Smoking." Stiles watched as the guy walked over to the cooler that wasn't far from their umbrella. 

"Watch this. Hey good looking, why don't you bring your fine self over here!" Beka looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Stiles!" 

The guy smirked at him, walking towards them. He knelt by Stiles, catching Stiles' lips with his. Stiles smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the guys shoulders. When they parted, Beka was looking at them like a fish out of water. 

"Holy crap." 

"Oh, did I forget to introduce my boyfriend? This is Derek." 

"Stiles! You can't do that to me!" Stiles laughed, pulling Derek closer. 

"Derek this is Beka, the one I was telling you about." 

"It's nice to meet you, Beka." 

"Uh huh. Ya, you too." Stiles smiled, rubbing his nose against Derek's shoulder. 

"You're doing good out there, baby." 

"Thanks. You gonna come play?" 

"Nah, I'd rather watch. Tell the boys I say hey & dinners at my place this weekend." Derek laughed. 

"Right, well I better get back over there." 

"Mmtay, love you." 

"Love you too. Bye, Beka." 

She waved, still sort of gaping. When Derek was out of hearing distance, or human hearing distance anyways, she turned to Stiles. 

"How did you catch that?" 

"We've been together since I was seventeen, but we knew each other for a year before that. We sort of hated each other & then we ended up kissing in one of our fights. Been together ever since." 

"God, I need to catch me a man like that, even with the sappy back story." Stiles laughed. 

"Maybe I'll introduce you to my friend Jackson. Everyone hates him, might get you that sappy story." Beka laughed. 

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles laughed as Derek pulled him up the stairs, to the roof of their loft building. 

"Derek what are we doing?" 

"Just come on." Stiles laughed, jumping onto Derek's back. 

"I'm not walking up these stairs if I don't know what for, mister." Derek smiled, pushing Stiles higher onto his back so he wouldn't fall. 

"Fine, as long as we make it up there." Stiles smiled, kissing Derek's neck. 

"Close your eyes." Stiles tilted his head in confusion. 

"Why?" 

"Oh my god, can you just trust me please?" 

"I trust you with my life." Derek smiled. 

"Then close your eyes." Stiles did, burying his face in Derek's shoulder. He could hear Derek open the door that lead to the roof, & feel the night air hit them. 

"Okay, open them." 

Stiles lifted his head up, his mouth falling open. He slid off Derek's back, walking forward a little more. There were paper lanterns hung from one end of the roof to the other & a mattress with blankets & pillows set up in the middle. In front of the mattress was a white sheet, hung up to look like a screen, with a projector in front of it. 

Stiles stared for a good minute, before turning back to Derek. He jumped on Derek, kissing him. 

"I love you." Derek smiled, kissing him again. 

"I love you too." Derek carried Stiles over to the mattress, laying down next to him. 

"So what are we watching?" 

"Star Wars."

"You hate the Star Wars movies." 

"But you don't." Stiles smiled, snuggling into Derek's side. Derek grabbed the popcorn & soda he had stashed by the mattress & placed them by Stiles. 

"You're the most amazing person." Derek smiled, kissing Stiles' head. 

"Watch the movie." 

* * * * * * * *

Stiles groaned as Derek pulled him to the computer desk, sitting him in the chair. 

"Derek, it's like three in the morning. What are we doing?" 

"Look up our address on Google maps." 

"What? Why, Derek?" 

"You said last week that you trust me with your life, so trust me with this." Stiles sighed, typing the loft's address into the search bar. 

"Okay, now what?" 

"Zoom in to see our building." 

Stiles did, trying not to fall asleep. He squinted when he saw the picture that showed up. It was from the night last week, when Derek set the movie up on the roof. But the paper lanterns that Derek had hung up, twisted together to spell something. 

Stiles zoomed in again, trying to get a better look. He nearly died when he saw what is said. The words 'Marry Me' were spelled out. Stiles turned to Derek, gaping. 

"Are you serious?" 

"I think this is the most serious I've ever been in my whole life." Stiles stared for another second, before catching Derek's lips with his. 

"Yes." Derek smiled, deepening the kiss. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"How did you even do that?" Derek chuckled. 

"I found out when the satellites were going by & set it up." Stiles smiled, kissing him again. 

"You are the biggest romantic & you're all mine. Forever." 

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Derek woke up to a cold bed, & that was never pleasant. Of course Stiles wasn't asleep, Derek knew he shouldn't have laid down without him. But Stiles promised only five more minutes. It's been four hours. 

He sighed & stood up, making his way to the kitchen. He found Stiles sitting at the kitchen counter, with his laptop & papers all around him. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist & kissed the back of his neck. 

"Stiles, what are you doing awake? It's three in the morning." 

"I just have to finish this paper." 

"It's not due till Tuesday, it's Thursday." 

"I know I just wanted to finish it before the weekend. I had to cancel on you last weekend because of my extra classes, I just wanted to get this out of the way." Derek smiled & pressed another kiss to Stiles' neck. 

"Stiles it's fine. If you want, you & I can just lay on the couch & cuddle while you finish your paper." Stiles laughed & leaned back into Derek's chest. 

"That sounds nice." Derek kissed Stiles' cheek. 

"Then let's go to bed, I can't sleep without you." Stiles smiled & turned in Derek's arms so he was facing him. 

"My sour wolf having trouble sleeping without me?" 

"Very much so, so I'd appreciate it if we could go back to bed." Stiles smiled & pressed his lips to Derek's. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, now c'mon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one needs some explaining. This is completely based off of a scene in The Big Bang Theory. Derek is Leonard, Stiles is Penny, and Isaac is Sheldon. I was just watching this scene one day, and thought it'd be funny if it was Sterek. I do not own Big Bang Theory or Teen Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles walked into the laundry room of his apartment complex, letting out a sigh. He stopped though when he saw Derek, folding his laundry. The man looked up when he heard Stiles enter. Stiles started to nervously fidget. 

"Oh. Um, I-i can come back." 

"Don't be stupid, Stiles. We're neighbors, we're going to run into each other. Might as well get used to it." 

"Ya... I guess you're right." Stiles walked over to the washer, starting to throw his laundry in. It was a quiet a for a moment, until Derek spoke up again. 

"You used to it yet?" 

"Nope." 

"Me neither." Stiles just kept doing his laundry, but Derek was terrible with awkward silence. 

"Oh. Isaac seemed to think that I would be upset about you hanging out with him, but I just want you to know it's fine." 

"Oh, oh good. Because his brother called me." Derek looked confused. 

"His brother?" 

"Ya, he wants me to take him shopping for sheets & towels." 

"I was going to do that." Stiles turned around, quickly trying to make the situation better. 

"Oh. Oh, then you do it." 

"I don't want to do, you can do it." 

"Okay. Then you can take him for shoes." Stiles turned back to his laundry, turning the machine on. Derek stared at his back. 

"I just took him for shoes." Stiles shrugged. 

"Well all I know is, he says they hurt his feet." Derek sighed. 

"Fine. I'll take him for shoes next Saturday." Stiles turned back to Derek, shaking his head. 

"Oh, no no no. A bunch of us from work are going to Disney Land next Saturday, & Isaac wants to come." Derek put his hands on his hips. 

"You're taking him to Disney Land?" 

"Well he heard me making plans on the phone, was I going to say no?" Derek sighed again, going back to folding his laundry. 

"Alright. Just let me know if you're going to stuff him with junk food. I don't want to bring home a nice dinner for him, & see it go to waste." 

"We're going to Disney Land, he's going to eat junk food." 

"All I'm saying is, give me a heads up." Stiles rolled his eyes, picking up his empty basket. 

"Okay, whatever." He walked toward the door, but Derek stopped him. 

"And don't let him ride Space Mountain after he eats. He'll say he can handle it, but I assure you'll end up with churro puke on your shoes." Stiles looked exasperated. 

"Alright, got it. Is there anything else?" 

"Ya, don't let Goofy near him. He'll have nightmares, & I'll have to deal with it." Stiles squinted in confusion. 

"What's the problem with Goofy?" Derek shrugged. 

"Wish I knew, he's fine with Pluto."

 

*Next Saturday*

 

Stiles pushed the door to Isaac & Derek's apartment open, dragging Isaac behind him. 

"We're home." Derek, Erica, & Boyd all looked up at them. Derek looked slightly mad. 

"It's ten o'clock, where have you been?" Isaac smiled tiredly at Derek.

"We stayed for the California Adventure Water Show. It was pure Disney magic." Derek looked annoyed as Stiles.

"I was going to see that with him." Stiles threw his arms up. 

"How was I suppose to know that?" Isaac looked between them, trying to defuse the fight before it actually started. 

"It's alright. I'll see it again with you, Derek." Derek stood from his arm chair, basically ignoring Isaac for the moment. 

"And I have food here, you said you were going to call." 

"I know, I know." Isaac again tried to stop it. 

"I can still eat." Stiles jumped in quickly. 

"No, you already threw up once. Go put on your P.Js & brush your teeth." Isaac looked between them again. 

"Okay, but just don't fight." Derek spoke up this time. 

"We're not fighting." Stiles tagged onto Derek's statement. 

"Just go." Isaac sighed, but went to walk away. 

"Aren't you gonna thank Stiles for taking you to Disney Land?" Isaac turned back around, smiling. 

"Thank you, Stiles." Then he turned back around, & headed to bed. Stiles smiled, calling after Isaac. 

"You're welcome, sweetie." Derek smirked at Stiles. 

"You want a cup of coffee?" 

"Oh, um I should probably get going." 

"C'mon, it's just a cup of coffee." Stiles hesitated for a moment, before nodding. 

"Ya, ok." Erica & Boyd watched the pair from where they sat on the couch during that whole exchange. Boyd leaned over to whisper into Erica's ear. Erica nodded, still looking confused. 

"Ya, the whole thing seems a little twisted to me too." Derek looked up from where he was pouring the coffee, his eyebrows knitted together. 

"What am I smelling?" Stiles looked a little sheepish. 

"Isaac's churro on my shoes." Derek gave him his best I told you so face, making Stiles roll his eyes & look away.

 

*Later that night*

 

Stiles & Derek stood in Isaac's bedroom doorway, watching with smiles as Isaac slept with his mouse ears on his head. 

"Such an angel when he's asleep." Derek nodded. 

"Ya, it's a shame he has to wake up." They continued to watch with content smiles, before Stiles spoke up again. 

"I think we can do it." 

"Smother Isaac in his sleep? Wouldn't that be wrong?" Derek laughed at his own joke, Stiles rolling his eyes. 

"No, be friends. You & me." 

"Oh, sure. Absolutely." 

"Good, I'm glad." Derek shrugged. 

"Here's an idea, I'm just throwing it out there. Friends who have sex." Stiles smiled, patting Derek's shoulder as he went to walk away. 

"Goodnight, Derek." Derek followed, moving to close Isaac's door. 

"I'm just kidding. Just a couple of friends goofing around." 

Isaac jumped a little in his sleep, rolling over. 

"No, Goofy no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Derek glared at Stiles, as the younger male pulled his hoodie on. 

"I hate you." Stiles sighed & turned to face Derek. 

"You have to bond with her, & I'll only be gone a few hours." Derek didn't lessen his glare. 

"While you're out with Scott I'm going to be stuck babysitting?" 

"It's not babysitting if it's your kid. It's parenting." 

Derek sighed, & Stiles didn't have to hear it to know what Derek was thinking. He wrapped his arms around the older man & buried his face in the crook of Derek's neck. Derek's hand instinctively went to Stiles' hips. 

"You just have to spend time with her." 

"She doesn't like me." 

"That's not true & you know it." 

"She cries if I even look at her." Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"You'll be fine." 

"Please don't leave me alone with her." 

"She's not a monster, she's your daughter." 

"She's your daughter too, equal responsibility." 

"I carried her for nine months, & have taken care of her for the past three weeks, it's your turn. I've done absolutely nothing for ten months because I had a child growing in me, which was completely your fault. So do not start with that equal crap, I'll be back in a few hours. If there's an emergency my dad's, Melissa's, mine, Scott's, & the entirety of the pack's numbers are all on your speed dial. But I doubt you're going to need them. Formula is in the fridge, already bottled, & her stuffed wolf is on the couch. I love you." 

Derek sighed. "I love you too." 

He placed a loving kiss to Derek's lips then slipped out the door, leaving a baffled Derek by himself. He only stood there a minute, before crying started to come from the nursery. He groaned & slowly made his way towards the noise. He cautiously made his way to the crib in the corner of the room. 

As he looked over the railing, he saw the little bundle that was his daughter squirming around in the middle of the crib. She continued to wail, making Derek wince. He was pretty sure even if he didn't have werewolf hearing, that noise would still be awful. He picked the crying infant up & cradled her in his arms. 

"Hey, Talia." She pounded her tiny fists into Derek's chest, the screeching intensifying. "What's wrong with you? Are you in pain?" 

Derek knew he wasn't going to get any response other than her cries. He looked around & saw the changing table. Maybe she needed to be changed. He laid her down on the table & continued to change her diaper. He honestly had no clue if he was doing it right, Stiles went over it too quick & what to do with the tabs confused him. 

He just guessed & stuck them to the diaper, praying it was right. He put her in a clean wunzy, missing a few buttons the first time & having to start over. When he was done he sighed in accomplishment, but then he remembered she was still crying. He picked her back up & patted her beck, bouncing slightly. This continued for another thirty minutes & Derek just wanted to tear his hair out. 

"I get it, I'm a terrible father. But do you think you could give me a little slack? I'm new to this." She completely ignored his pleas. "What else could you possibly want?" Derek went over Stiles' check list in his head.

• clean diaper

• food

• rocking

• stuffed wolf

• singing

Derek looked down at the infant in his arms. 

"Are you hungry? Is that it?" 

He took the crying as a yes & walked into the kitchen. The bottles were sitting in plain sight in the fridge for Derek's sake. He grabbed one & warmed it up. After he tested it on his wrist like Stiles showed him, he titled it towards her mouth. But she just turned her head away.

"C'mon Talia, please eat." 

Derek tried again, same response. He sighed in defeat & sat down at the table, baby in hand. 

"Please, I'm begging you. I'm trying my best, ok? This is all very different than what I'm used to. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with your father & I most definitely wasn't expecting you. Feelings aren't my thing, but I'm willing to try if you are. I want to be a good dad, I want you to love me. So if you would please just take the bottle, we can start from there."

He looked down & she was just looking up at him with wide teary eyes. He smiled a little, it finally being quiet. 

"I'm going to try & feed you again, please don't cry." He slowly moved the bottle to her lips & she took it. He smiled so wide his cheeks started to hurt. He kept the bottle tilted till she pushed it out of her mouth, meaning she was full. 

"Now was that so difficult?" Talia's lip started to quiver & then the crying started again. 

"Oh c'mon Tal, not again. What's wrong?" 

She continued crying. Derek sighed & stood up, rocking the baby as he paced. What else did Stiles do to get her to stop crying? He thought back to Stiles calming her down. He already tried rocking, food & diaper changing. The only things left on the list was her stuffed wolf & singing. 

Derek didn't sing, so he reached for the wolf off of the couch & held it close to Talia. It didn't work. Derek personally despised the stupid toy, so he understood. It was a black fluffy wolf & Stiles painted the eyes red, supposedly supposed to be Derek. He grumbled & continued to rock Talia. What did his mom used to do to calm Cora? He tried to remember, but honestly everything before the fire was a little hazy. 

He closed his eyes & tried to tune out the crying to concentrate. He vaguely remembers something about scent or something. He walked into his & Stiles' room & picked up one of Stiles' shirts. He put Talia down in the center of the bed, making sure she couldn't fall, then slipped the small shirt on. He picked her back up & the screaming seemed to lessen, but only a little. 

She sniffed at Derek, & clenched one of her tiny fists into the shirt. He sighed when she stopped crying. Taking the baby back into the living room & sitting on the couch. He took this time to just look at her. He hadn't had a good chance to ever really look, with her screaming if he was simply in the same room as her. It made things kind of difficult. 

She has Stiles' fair skin, including the moles. Her eyes were an interesting mix of Derek's & Stiles'. The outer rim of her ires was green, but there were streaks of Stiles' amber brown in them. Her hair was black & curly like Derek's. Derek couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty. She was stunning, & Derek knew when she got older he'd be scaring away plenty of boyfriends. 

Derek knew he had stuff he needed to get done around the house, but he didn't want to let her go. She was looking up at him with her beautiful eyes. She extended a hand & rested it on the scruff of Derek's cheek. Derek smiled at her. It finally clicked with him. She was his & he was hers. He had a daughter. 

Sure he's expected her for nine months & has known her for three weeks, but he never felt a connection. He felt his wolf over joyed that he had a cub, but she never let him close enough to feel much else. But now, all he felt was complete love for the little bundle in his arms. He kissed the small hand that was still on his cheek. 

"I love you." 

She smiled & buried her face in Derek's neck. She obviously was enjoying the scent of both her parents on Derek. He held her closer & closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Talia's heart beat. 

Stiles walked through the door an hour later & stopped in his tracks. Derek was asleep on the couch, with Talia sleeping on his chest. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her, & he was also wearing Stiles' shirt. Stiles quickly, & quietly, pulled out his phone & snapped a couple pictures. This was so going on their Christmas card this year. 

He smiled & crouched by the couch, in front of Derek. He ran a hand through Derek's hair & Derek's eyes fluttered open. He sleepily smiled back at Stiles. 

"Hi." Stiles chuckled. 

"Hi to you too, Der." Before he knew what happened he was lying on top of Derek, the baby miraculously still sound asleep next to Stiles. "I see you guys had a nice day." 

Derek kissed Stiles' head, but didn't say anything. 

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Derek's chest shook a little from his laughter. 

"I remembered my mom wearing my dad's clothes to calm Cora down. Something about both parent's scents calming the baby down." Stiles looked up at Derek. 

"You're an amazing dad." Derek smiled & kissed Stiles' lips. 

"We're amazing dads." 

Stiles smiled with him, then looked over at their daughter in Derek's other arm. She looked so peaceful, a small smile on her lips. He draped an arm over her & snuggled closer to Derek. 

"I love you, sour wolf." Derek buried his nose in Stiles hair. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Derek sighed as he entered the house & kicked off his shoes. He knew he was going to have to make it up to Stiles for being out all night, but his boss wouldn't let him go. He sighed again & threw his keys in the general direction of the kitchen before heading upstairs. He slowly pushed the door open, expecting a ticked off Stiles to be staring him down when he walked in. But that's not what he saw. 

Instead, Stiles was sprawled out on the bed, the sheets stopping at his hips. He had his arms tucked tightly under his head, almost using them for a pillow. The way the light came in through the window & landed on the bare skin of Stiles' back, God it was beautiful. Most people think Stiles is as pale as a ghost & at one point that was true, but not anymore. Now he was tan & muscular & beautiful, & Derek just wanted to kiss every inch of his skin. 

Stiles stirred a little, almost like he could sense Derek's presence. He gave Derek a sleepy smile before out stretching his arms & making grabby hands at Derek.

"Come to bed, sour wolf." 

Derek smiled & stripped down to his boxers. He gently got in the bed & wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist. Stiles sighed in contentment & pressed back so he was fully touching Derek. Derek kissed his head & buried his nose in Stiles' neck, the work night taking its toll on him. Stiles was so warm & Derek wished they could just lay here forever. 

"Love you, babe." 

"I love you too, Stiles."

***** alternative ending *****

Derek was almost completely asleep, Stiles' warm body pulled close, when the door cracked open. Derek squinted open one of his eyes & tried to find what the source of the noise was, but whatever it was was a good hider. 

"I think we have a visitor." Derek chuckled at Stiles' comment. 

"I think so too." 

There was an exasperated sigh before their little three year old girl threw her arms onto the bed. 

"How did you know I was here? I was being so quiet." Stiles picked her up & set her between him & Derek. 

"Because we're awesome like that." She giggled, her black curly hair falling in her eyes. 

"Can daddy make pancakes?" Stiles smiled, combing her hair back with his fingers. 

"Not right now sweetie, daddy had a long night at work. So we're going to let him sleep, alright?" She nodded before going to get up, but stopped before she was at the edge of the bed. 

"Can I stay?" Derek laughed, before pulling her back between him & Stiles. 

"You can always stay, baby girl." She smiled & wrapped her arms around both her parents. 

Derek pulled Stiles closer so he could hold both of them. Stiles smiled at Derek & Derek knew what he was thinking, because Derek was thinking the same thing. Family, love, morning cuddles, it's everything they ever wanted & it was perfect.

Derek closed his eyes, the warmth of his family around him. He fell asleep very quickly & happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles stood under a street light outside Derek's loft. He watched as his shadow swayed when he did. He didn't know why he was here, it wasn't helping with him not going into a panic attack. He could see through the big windows to Derek's loft & nothing moved. It was completely still. Only proving more that Derek was in fact gone. Stiles took a few labored breaths, trying to calm himself. 

He looked back down at his shadow, but this time there was another shadow next to his. Just from the shape of it Stiles could tell it was Derek's, but he didn't allow himself to turn around. Because Derek was dead & Stiles was losing his mind, & he wasn't going to allow his mind to control him like that. He held back a whimper as the shadow moved closer. Stiles could swear he heard the foot steps to go with it, but he didn't let himself have the hope. 

"Stiles." He brought a hand up to his hair & pulled at it, trying to not completely freak out. "Stiles, turn around." 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you're dead. You're just a figment of my imagination. And if I turn around I'm going to have hope you'll be there when I do, but you won't be. Cause you're not real & I can't go through that." 

Stiles could feel phantom Derek's breath on his neck, & it sent chills down his spine. 

"Stiles, please look at me." Stiles took a deep breath. 

"If I do, you have to promise to be there. You can be a figment of my imagination or a ghost or whatever. I can even handle being the only to ever see you, but you have to be there & you have to promise to stay. I can't have hope & then lose you. Just.. promise me." 

"I promise." 

Stiles took another breath before slowly turning. He almost completely lost it when he saw Derek actually standing there. He was looking at Stiles with a small smile, but there was blood on his shirt & it was all ripped up. Stiles put out a shaky hand & slowly placed it to Derek's chest. 

He was there, he was actually there. Stiles brought his other hand to Derek's cheek, rubbing his thumb over Derek's stubbly chin. Stiles couldn't decide whether his imagination was actually crazy enough for this to happen or if Derek was actually there. 

"You.. You're not dead?" Derek shook his head & brought his hands up to rest over Stiles'. 

"I'm here." Stiles let out a shaky breath & rested his head against Derek's chest. 

"Everyone thought you were gone. Scott said.. I .. God I thought I lost you." 

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Stiles removed his hands from where he had them & wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. 

"I thought you died & I didn't even get a chance to tell you.." Stiles stopped, realizing he almost said that out loud. 

"Tell me what?" Stiles didn't answer, just squeezed his eyes shut & tightened his grip on Derek. 

"Stiles, tell me what?" Stiles sighed. There was no getting out of this one. 

"I thought you died & I didn't get a chance to tell you that I love you." Derek didn't say anything for a minute & Stiles just clung to him tighter. He wasn't completely positive he wasn't just going insane & didn't want to risk the chance of letting go & Derek disappearing. 

"You love me?" 

Stiles sighed. "Yes."

Derek laughed. Stiles pulled back to look at his face, but still not letting go of him. 

"Why are you laughing? This is not a laughing matter. I thought you were dead & I'm still not sure if I'm not imagining you. Then I tell you I'm in love with you & you laugh, it's not funny." 

Derek smiled at him fondly. Stiles was about to continue his rant when Derek pressed his lips to his. Stiles squeaked in surprise, making Derek laugh into the kiss. Stiles quickly got with the program though, & started to move his lips with Derek's. Derek smiled & put his hands on Stiles' hips. After what felt like forever they parted, both smiling. 

"Believe you're not imagining me now?" 

"Not at all, I think I need more evidence." Derek laughed & brought their lips back together. 

"Now?" 

"We're getting there." Derek laughed again, running his thumb over Stiles' cheek. 

"What am I going to do with you?" 

"Love me, feed me, & never leave me." 

"Well I got the first part down, we can work on the rest." Stiles smiled at him. 

"Was that your stealthy way of saying you love me?" 

"Absolutely." Stiles laughed & rested his head on Derek's shoulder. 

"I'm not kidding though, you're never allowed to leave me ever again. You're not allowed out of my sight, & there will be no fights or deaths. Only safety & hugs & aliveness. Ok?" 

Derek laughed & kissed Stiles head. 

"Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

*** So just a little background information for this story. Sterek is established. The nogitsune happened, but everybody is alive (I.e Allison, Erica, & Boyd), and other characters don't exist (everybody I hate). There was a close call with Allison, but she survived. But that doesn't make Stiles feel any less guilty.***

 

Stiles walked out of Derek's room & went to where he could hear Derek's voice coming from the kitchen. But when he heard his name he stopped. He could see Derek through the doorway, he was on the phone. 

"I don't know what to do anymore. He's completely shut me out. When I show any concern he snaps at me. Sometimes his words border on hurtful. I know he's coping & I'm trying to be there for him, he just won't let me." There was a pause, the other person on the line taking. "I don't know Scott, I'm done walking on egg shells with him." 

Stiles left before he could hear anymore, retreating back into Derek's room. When Derek came in a while later he pretended to be asleep & Derek just got into bed, not even attempting to reach for Stiles. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, willing sleep to take him. 

When he woke up Derek was gone, which made him feel worse. Derek came home a couple hours later, groceries in his hands. He just nodded at Stiles, before going to put the groceries away. When he was done, he sat down a few inches away from Stiles on the couch. 

It was quiet except for the noise of the TV & it was killing Stiles. He stood up, pacing in front of the couch. Derek watched with a raised eyebrow. 

"What are you doing?" Stiles kept pacing. "Stiles?" 

He stopped, turning to look at Derek. "I'm sorry." 

"What?" 

"I've come to realize that I've been an asshole, or basically every terrible word you can think of, for the past couple of months. And I've also sort of realized that I'm losing you. I've been pushing you away & all you've been doing is trying to help. Every time you try to hold me I push you away, when you say something condoling I yell at you. And I'm so so sorry. 

"I'm just so tired, Derek. I'm tired of feeling this way. I feel weak, I've felt this way ever since I couldn't control my own body. Since my body was used to hurt people. And I feel like if I were to show in anyway that this has affected me, I'd be showing even more weakness. I feel as though if I were to let you hold me, I'd look like I couldn't handle this. But it's true, I can't handle this. Not alone. I'm tired of fighting, of putting up a shield. I'm just.. so tired." 

Derek stood when the smell of panic was almost unbearable. But as fast as it was there, it was gone. Stiles' shoulders drooped a little, his face crumbling. All the fight just leaving Stiles' body. 

"I don't want to lose you. You are literally the only reason I haven't given up all together. I don't even want to think what could have happened to me if your weren't there. I can't lose you, Derek." 

Derek moved forward again, wrapping his arms around Stiles. Both men sagged in relief. Derek couldn't even remember the last time Stiles allowed him to touch him. Both of them felt so much better in each others arms. 

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I'm here for you always, ok? You just can't shut me out though. I've been going mad knowing your were killing yourself inside & I couldn't do anything about it." 

Stiles clung to Derek like he would disappear at any second. 

"I'm sorry." Derek shushed him, kissing his head. 

"It's ok. I'm here now. I'll always be here." 

"I love you." 

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

The pack watched as Derek paced in front of the fireplace. After a couple more minutes Erica sighed. 

"Derek just sit, pacing isn't helping." 

"It's been too long, it shouldn't have taken this long." Scott got up, handing his phone to Derek. 

"Then call Deaton." Derek just looked at the phone for a second, before sighing & dialing the number. Deaton answered on the third ring. 

"Derek, I was just about to call you."

"Is he okay? Are they okay?" There was a pause. "Deaton?" 

Derek heard the other man sigh through the receiver. 

"One of the pups didn't make it. While I was taking care of the surviving one, Stiles must've ran out the back door." 

Derek felt his world shatter. He dropped the phone & ran out the door. Ignoring the calls from the pack behind him, he ran towards the vet's office. When he got there, he could smell blood & bleach. 

"Deaton!" 

"Back here." Derek went towards where he heard the vet. 

"What happened?" Deaton sighed. 

"He had twins. The boy didn't survive, I'm sorry." Derek took a deep breath. 

"Where's Stiles?" 

"I went into the back to take care of the girl & when I came back he was gone. I think he blames himself Derek." Derek shook his head. 

"There was nothing anyone could've done." 

"I know, but Derek your little girl needs him now. You need to find him." Derek took another deep breath & nodded. The pack finally decided to show up, & most of them were panting. 

"Derek what the hell is going on?" 

"Scott, Erica, Lydia, & Jackson, you take the town. Allison, Boyd, & Isaac, you're with me at the preserve. Look for any sign of Stiles. If you find him do not confront him, call me." 

"Wait, Stiles is missing? Didn't he just give birth?" 

"Yes & our pup needs him, so we need to find him as fast as possible. Go." 

Scott's group left, heading towards the Sheriff's home. Derek's group looked at him for direction. 

"We're searching the preserve. Allison, Boyd start at the house. Isaac come with me. We'll meet up half way, at the river." 

They separated, the huntress & beta heading to the renovated Hale house. Isaac followed closely behind Derek, who was running like a mad man. 

"Derek, what are we doing?" 

"Look for anything Stiles. His scent, blood, something." 

The two continued in silence, looking for anything. It was twenty minutes later when Derek's phone started ringing. 

"Allison." 

"Derek, we found him. What do we do?" 

"Nothing, just keep an eye on him. Where are you?" 

"We're about five miles north of the house. There's a little cave. Hurry." 

"I will. Come on, Isaac." 

The two ran towards where Allison said they were, getting there in minutes. Boyd & Allison were perched a few feet away from the cave opening, keeping an eye on it. 

"Did he move?" 

"No, he's still in there. Every once in a while we'll hear him cry, I think he even howled once. It sounded so broken, Derek, even for a human." 

Derek cringed. Stiles was howling for their lost pack member, something Derek was hoping none of his pack members would ever have the urge to do. 

"I'm going in, call the others & meet up at the house." 

The betas moved away, leaving Derek with Stiles. Derek slowly moved towards the cave, he could hear Stiles' heart beat inside. 

"Stiles." There was a cry. "Stiles, I'm coming in." 

"No, don't." 

"I am."

Derek moved towards where he could hear Stiles. When Derek's eyes adjusted, he could see Stiles curled up, leaning against the cave wall. Derek went to him, pulling him to his chest. 

"No Derek, I'm bad." 

"No you're not Stiles, you're perfect." 

"I killed him. I killed your pup." 

"No, you didn't. These things happen, there's nothing anyone could've done about it." 

"Our baby boy, Derek. He's dead. It was my responsibility to bring him into this world safely & I couldn't even do that." 

"Hey, it's okay. We can try again. But right now, we have a little girl who needs you." Stiles was quiet for a minute. 

"What if I kill her too?" 

"Stiles stop, you didn't kill him. And our girl is never gonna be safer than when she's in your arms." Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck & Derek just held him. 

"I'm so sorry, Der." 

"Shhh, it's not your fault." Derek kissed Stiles' head. "Why don't we get you cleaned up & take our little girl home?"

Stiles nodded & Derek picked him up, holding him bridal style. 

"I can walk." 

"You just gave birth, you shouldn't have even left the clinic." 

Stiles just deflated into Derek's arms. As Derek walked he could hear Stiles' heart beat slowly slow down, telling him his mate fell asleep. Derek sighed. He knew they would get through this, but it was gonna be hard. Miscarriages & still-borns were rare with wolves, but they still happened. Derek's aunt had one & it wasn't pretty. Derek pushed those thoughts away as he pushed the clinic door open. 

"Sti, babe." Stiles grumbled, his hand instinctively going to his stomach. When he didn't feel the bump, he sat up in Derek's arms. He seemed to remember what happened then, laying back again. 

"Hey." Derek kissed his head. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." 

Derek sat Stiles on the counter by the sink. He grabbed a wash cloth that was sitting there & started wiping the blood & dirt off his mate. He could tell Stiles was deep in thought, & Derek just wanted to make everything better. When Derek didn't see anything else, he threw the wash cloth into the sink & pulled Stiles into a hug. 

"We're gonna be okay." Stiles sighed. 

"I know." Derek squeezed him a little, before letting him go. 

"Let's get our little girl." 

"We can't just keep calling her little girl, she needs a name." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"Well she's a survivor & if the tap dance she did on my insides means anything, she's strong.. So I was thinking Talia." Derek looked at Stiles in shock. 

"You sure?" 

"Ya, I think it's a beautiful name. And I'm sure our girl will appreciate it." Derek placed a kiss to Stiles' lips. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." The couple walked into the back room, where Deaton was. 

"Ah, you're back." 

"Couldn't leave our girl, could we?" 

Deaton smiled at them, before turning to the crib looking thing behind him. He pulled a small bundle from it & carefully brought it over to the couple. 

"She's hungry, but I didn't have anything here for her." 

"We'll feed her when we get home." Deaton nodded & placed Talia into Stiles' arms. 

"I'm sorry about your pup." Stiles just nodded, not wanting to talk about it. 

"Thanks Deaton." 

"Anytime Derek." 

Derek pulled his family out of the clinic & to the camaro, that one of the pack members was smart enough to drop off. Once Stiles & Talia were situated in the passenger seat, Derek went around to the drivers side & got in. Stiles was looking down at her, running his fingers over her bottom lip. Derek couldn't read his facial expression though. 

"Sti?" Stiles didn't even blink at him, just continued to look at the baby. 

"She's beautiful." Derek smiled. 

"I wouldn't expect any different from your daughter." 

"Our daughter." 

Derek smiled again. "Our daughter." 

Derek put the car in drive & drove towards the pack house. 

"The pack is going to be there. Do you want me to call & tell them to leave for a little while?" 

Stiles shook his head. "I want them to meet their new pack member." 

"Okay." 

They rode in a peaceful silence for the remainder of the drive, Stiles never looking away from their daughter. When they pulled into the pack driveway, Derek could hear the pack rushing to the door. As soon as Stiles was out of the car, he was being bombarded by the pack. 

"You okay?" 

"Ya, I'm fine." Scott nodded & looked down at the baby in Stiles' arms. 

"She's so cute." Stiles smiled a little. 

"Guys, this is Talia. Our newest pack member." Isaac looked in awe for a second, before looking confused. 

"Wasn't there-" Lydia elbowed him in the side, making him wince. Derek smiled at Lydia & put his arm around Stiles. 

"Stiles, let's get you inside." 

Stiles nodded & let Derek lead him inside the house. Derek made sure Stiles was comfortable on the couch with the pack around him, before sighing. 

"Scott, come here please." The beta moved away from the pack pile & followed Derek into the study. 

"What's up?" 

"I need you to talk to Deaton for me. Neither Stiles or I are ready to deal with planning a funeral. I would like for him to handle it if he can, I'll pay for it." 

"Wait, funeral? Who died?" Derek sighed. 

"Stiles had twins, the boy didn't make it." Scott's face fell. 

"Derek, I'm so sorry." Derek shook his head. 

"We'll be fine in time. Can you talk to Deaton?" 

"Ya, absolutely." 

"Thank you. Now go join the others." 

Scott patted Derek's back, before going to sit with the others. Derek sighed & leaned against the desk. He looked at the last remaining picture he had of his family, which sat next to a newer one of his new family, on his desk. They could get through this, just like they did with everything else. Derek took a deep breath as the study door opened. 

"Babe?" Derek stood up straight as Stiles walked in. "What are you doing?" 

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, holding him close. "Just thinking. Where's Talia?" 

"The pack has her. I'm pretty sure they're doing that weird scenting thing." Derek chuckled. 

"It's not weird." 

"It's very weird." Derek smiled into Stiles' hair. 

"Der, don't be mad, but I had Erica listen in for me. She said you were talking about a funeral." 

Derek sighed. "We don't have to think about that right now." 

"But I was just thinking.. He needs a name." 

"Why?" Stiles shrugged. 

"His headstone needs to say something." Derek just nodded. 

"And since I chose Talia, your should name our boy." Derek stayed quiet for a minute, turning things over in his head. 

"How about Claud?"

"Claud?" 

"Ya, for Claudia." 

Stiles smiled. "I like it." 

"Claud Stilinski-Hale." Stiles nodded. 

"Make sure Scott tells that to Deaton." 

"I will. C'mon, let's go be with our pack." 

Derek pulled Stiles out of the study & into the living room. The pack was curled around Talia on the cinema couch they bought for pack piles. Stiles smiled at Derek, before pulling him down into the pile, one on either side of their little girl. 

Isaac was instantly at Stiles' side, while Erica curled around Derek, with Boyd behind her. Scott laid at their heads & Jackson was at their feet. And Lydia & Allison laid across Scott & Isaac, all of them very comfortable. Stiles felt at peace, he knew they would be okay. And Derek knew as long as Stiles was, he would be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles rolled his eyes, turning away from Derek.

"Go screw yourself Derek." Derek growled, his eyes flashing red. 

"This is your fault. Don't put this on me." Stiles turned around, glaring at Derek. 

"Oh, this is my fault? You're the one who can't control his brood of betas. How about YOU don't put this on me." 

Derek took a step forward. 

"Don't you dare speak to me like that." 

"Right, sorry. The oh so holy alpha deserves all the respect in the world." 

Derek snarled. 

"Enough. I'm not fighting with you over this." Stiles scoffed, going to their room & locking the door.

The rest of the week was tense between the two of them, to say the least. The smallest thing would set off a fight. They hardly talked & Derek slept in the office most nights. Derek walked into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with Stiles. 

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. I was tense about the omega & I took it out on you." 

"Damn straight." Derek sighed. 

"Can't you just accept my apology so we can go back to normal?" Stiles turned away from the stove, looking at Derek. 

"Is that the only reason you apologized? So you can go back to sleeping in our bed?" 

"No, but sleeping in an actual bed wouldn't hurt my back any." Stiles scoffed, turning away from Derek. 

"You're friekin unbelievable." 

"C'mon, I'm trying Stiles. I said I'm sorry." 

"Because you're tired of sleeping on the office couch!" 

"That's not why-" The front door slammed shut, making them both freeze. 

"I thought the betas were out." 

"So did I." 

They both walked to the front door, keeping their distance from the other. Derek took in a breath, sniffing for a scent. 

"It was Isaac." Stiles groaned, running his hands down his face. 

"God, he heard us fighting." 

"We better go after him." 

Stiles nodded, walking out the door. Derek silently followed, both of them slipping into the camaro. Derek rolled down the windows, sniffing every so often. They followed the scent all over town, not a single word spoken between them. The trail finally led them to Isaac's old house, which set Stiles on edge. Stiles pulled the bobby pins he learned to keep on him at all times from his back pocket, unlocking the door. 

"Baby?" Nothing. 

"I can hear him, he's below us." 

Stiles went to the basement door, pushing it open. They went down the stairs, finding Isaac curled around himself in the corner. Stiles kneeled by Isaac, grabbing his hand. 

"Hey, baby boy. You want to tell me what's wrong?" Isaac sniffled, wiping at his puffy eyes.

"You were fighting, I got scared." Stiles sighed. 

"I know & I'm sorry you heard that." 

"You guys have been fighting all week. Just because you hide behind your bedroom door, doesn't mean we can't hear it." 

"I'm so sorry, baby." 

"My parents used to fight all the time. It's what split them up & even after their divorce they found something to fight about. I don't want you guys to split up." Stiles looked back at Derek, sighing, before looking at Isaac. 

"We're not splitting up, baby. Every couple has their fights." 

"It just.. it scared me." Derek knelt by Isaac, putting his arm around Stiles. 

"We might fight, but we love each other. And no matter what's going on between us, we'll always love you too. Okay?" 

Isaac nodded, looking less like a kicked puppy. Stiles smiled, leaning into Derek. 

"Why don't we get back home, huh?" 

"Ya."

***

Stiles sighed, putting his head against his bedroom wall. He heard the door squeak as it opened, someone entering. He turned to see Derek looking at him. Stiles moved forward, wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders. 

"I'm sorry." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' middle, pulling him closer. 

"I am too." 

"I over reacted, all over something so stupid." 

"We're both at fault. Let's just promise to never fight again." Stiles scoffed. 

"That promise is going to be broken instantly, but we can promise to never let it go this far." 

"Deal." Stiles smiled, pulling back to look at Derek's face. Derek smiled too, leaning in to place a kiss to Stiles' lips. 

"I love you." 

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Erica looked up as two guys walked in to the office, one older & the other younger. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" 

"Um we have an appointment. Stilinski." 

Erica nodded, typing the name into the computer. She looked up to the younger Stilinski, who was looking at her. She raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" He smiled. 

"Just admiring your beauty." Erica laughed. 

"I'm married." He didn't falter. 

"How could a woman as exciting as you look, fall into the institute that takes your freedom to enjoy the freedoms of life away?" Erica rolled her eyes, pressing the intercom button. 

"Your four o'clock is here." 

"Send them in." Erica pointed to the door. 

"Go ahead." The younger one smiled at her again. 

"Maybe next time we can talk more." Erica shook her head. 

"Married." 

"Instituted."

***

Derek sighed as he took off his glasses & rubbed his eyes. The intercom came on & Erica's voice came through it. 

"Your four o'clock is here." Derek sighed & pressed the button. 

"Send them in." It was a second later when a man & a kid came walking in. He stood up shaking the older one's hand. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Derek Hale." 

"John Stilinski & this is my son, Stiles." 

Derek went to shake his hand too, but Stiles just stared at it. Derek cleared his throat, letting his hand fall. 

"Alright, you can take a seat. Make yourself comfortable." 

They did, Derek doing the same behind his desk. Derek grabbed his glasses & the file for the Stilinskis. He scanned over it, before looking up. 

"We can get started whenever you like." 

"I'm actually going to sit out there, I just wanted to make sure Stiles was okay in here." 

Stiles rolled his eyes, sitting farther back in his chair. 

"Just go." 

John sighed, getting up & leaving. Derek waited until the door was closed, before turning to Stiles. The boy was looking at him, assessing him almost. 

"How does this work exactly?" Derek took his glasses off again, shrugging. 

"You talk, I listen, occasionally put in my two cents." 

"That's it? I can talk about anything?" 

"Anything within reason & on topic." 

"Well since we haven't actually talked about anything, we don't have a topic." Derek smirked a little. 

"We could talk about your blatant disrespect for authority figures, or how you use sarcasm & wit to keep people at a distance." Stiles sighed, sitting back again. 

"Look Derek- Can I call you Derek?" 

"If you want to." 

"I'm only here because I promised my father I'd try something to help. We can just sit here & talk about nothing." 

"But then that wouldn't be trying something to help." 

"Why do you care? Either way you get paid, & an hour of not having to hear some stranger talk about their feelings & world ending problems." 

Derek raised an eyebrow. He couldn't force Stiles to talk. But he made it his mission to get him to eventually. It looked like this kid just needed someone to talk to. Derek, if it was necessary, could be that someone.

***

"Hello Erica." Erica looked up, smiling a little. 

"Hi Stiles." 

"So tell me, who is this lucky man who swiped you out of my grasps?" Erica chuckled, pressing the intercom. 

"Stiles is here." 

"Door's open." Stiles sighed. 

"Not even a little answer? I've got to know what I'm competing against." 

"You're not competing. If you were, you'd be loosing." Stiles grabbed his chest in mock hurt. 

"You broke my heart, broke it to tiny little pieces." 

Erica laughed as Stiles walked into Derek's office. She looked over to John, who was sitting in one of the waiting chairs with a book. 

"He always like that?" John looked up, smiling a little. 

"With the ladies? Definitely. It's the guys, who he's actually interested in, that he has trouble talking to." Erica chuckled. 

"Sounds like someone else I know."

***

They didn't talk that session either, Stiles just sat there the whole time, while Derek worked on some files. Derek's pretty sure he was sleeping at one point. When the hour was up, Derek walked out with Stiles, meeting John at the door. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Ya, go ahead to the car Stiles." The door was already closing behind Stiles. John sighed, looking back at Derek. 

"How is he doing?" 

"I'm not sure, he won't talk to me." John shook his head. 

"He promised me he'd try." 

"Look I want you to keep bringing him, but I won't charge you for the session unless he talks." 

"No, I couldn't let you do that." 

"Please, let me. I think if he opens up I could get through to him. I just need a little more time, but I'm not going to take your money if he's not saying anything." John smiled a little. 

"Thanks, this means a lot to me." Derek nodded. 

"Of course."

***

The next four sessions went exactly the same. The only difference was John stopped driving Stiles after the third week. It was their seventh session when Stiles showed any sign of opening up. 

"If I were to talk, I have doctor patient confidentiality, correct?" Derek looked up, nodding. 

"You're legally an adult, so yes." 

Stiles nodded & looked back down to his phone. Derek waited a minute to see if he would say anything else, but he didn't. Derek shook his head, going back to his files. It was a little later when he spoke again. 

"Why'd you become a psychiatrist?" Derek thought for a second. 

"If I tell you, you have to tell me something about you." Stiles looked down again, before standing. 

"Our hour's up, see you next week Derek." Derek sighed as the door closed behind Stiles. This was going to be difficult.

***

Stiles didn't show up to his next session, he called Erica & told her he was sick. Derek didn't believe that for a second. Derek sighed as he shut the lights off & picked up his brief case. He was normally the last one to leave, Erica already leaving a couple hours before. It was dark & raining pretty hard when he went outside, he forgot to check the time. He sighed, turning around to lock the door. 

"Derek." 

Derek turned around, squinting to see through the rain. Stiles stood there, his arms wrapped around himself & completely soaked. Derek couldn't quite tell because of the rain, but it looked like he'd been crying. 

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Derek moved forward, putting his jacket over Stiles' shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go." 

"No, don't apologize. C'mon, lets get you inside." 

Stiles allowed Derek to pull him inside, out of the rain. Now that they were inside, under the light, Derek could see his eyes were red & puffy. Derek remembered he had his gym bag in his office & went to get it. 

"Here. These might be a little big, but at least they're dry." 

"No, I couldn't take your clothes." 

"Stiles, please." Stiles sighed, but took them. 

"You can change in my office." 

Stiles nodded & went to change. Derek shook his head, running his hand through his hair. Stiles opened the door a minute later & Derek went into the room. Stiles was sitting in his usual chair, his knees brought up to his chest. Derek sat down next to him, but he didn't say anything. If he wanted Stiles to talk, he had to let him open up on his own. 

"He blames me." 

"Who?" 

"My dad, he blames me for my mom." 

Derek didn't know much about Stiles' mother, all he knows is what was put in the files. It vaguely stated deceased. Derek put his hand on Stiles' knee, trying to comfort him. 

"Tell me what happened." Stiles took a deep breath. 

"Me & a couple friends threw a party tonight, just to have some fun to send off us graduates. Everybody was hammered, we all drank the same stuff, but I guess it had a bad effect on me. I had this hallucination, I guess. My dad showed up, wearing the clothes he wore to my mother's funeral & holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. He said, its your fault, you killed her. You killed her & now I'm stuck with some stupid kid & you're killing me too." 

Stiles sobbed a little. "And then he threw the bottle at me, but I guess I snapped out of it then. Everyone else around me was fine, continuing to party. I was the only one with the mental breakdown." Derek squeezed his knee. 

"It wasn't a mental breakdown, you were drunk." Stiles shook his head.

"It seemed so real, so intense." 

"It wasn't. I can assure you your mother's death was not your fault & your father doesn't blame you." 

"How would you know?"

"Because I've talked to your farther. When he talks about you, it's with nothing but care. He loves you." Stiles looked down at his knees, where Derek's hand was.

"He tells me that all the time.. I haven't said it back since I was fifteen." 

"Maybe try saying it back, it would be a big step." Stiles nodded. They were quiet for a minute. 

"Why'd you become a psychiatrist?" Derek smirked. 

"I was a troubled kid, I feel like if I had someone to talk to I would've turned out different. That's what I want to do for someone, just be there to talk." Stiles smiled a little. 

"Well, mission accomplished." Derek smiled too. They talked for what felt like hours, literally about anything. 

"I should go, I'm sure you want to go home." 

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" 

"No, I drove here." "You drove here drunk?" Stiles smirked. 

"You get away with a lot when your dad's the sheriff & you have a very recognizable jeep." Derek laughed. 

"Alright, well.. good night." Stiles smiled. 

"Good night, & thanks Derek. For everything." Derek smiled. 

"Ya."

***

Erica smiled when Stiles walked in. 

"Good afternoon, Mr Stilinski." Stiles laughed. 

"Please, Mr Stilinski is my father."

Erica smirked. Stiles looked down at her desk, noticing the cat woman cup. He smiled. 

"Well Mrs. Cat-woman, do you need a Bat-man?" Erica chuckled. 

"No." 

"Oh c'mon, I'll be your Bat-man." Erica pushed the intercom button. 

 

"Come get him, before I call Boyd." There was a laugh over the intercom. "Send him in." 

"Ooh a name, I got a name for my challenger." 

Erica picked up her pen & threw it at Stiles. Stiles laughed & ran into Derek's office.

***

By their next four sessions, Derek knew he was in trouble. Stiles had so much life in him. His eyes shined when he spoke of something he had a passion for. He was beautiful. Derek shook his head, getting those thoughts out of his head. 

"He's coming in." Before Derek could reply, Stiles was walking in, smiling. 

"Hey Der, you're never going to believe what I did today." Derek smiled a little. He was so vibrant. 

"What?" Stiles sat down, putting his feet in the chair next to him. 

"I was on my way out the door & my dad calls from the kitchen & tells me he loves me. And I stopped & said it back. He looked so shocked & then he pulled me in for a hug. And I nearly cried, but I didn't, because you know macho man. But it was amazing, I feel like we're actually a family again." Derek smiled. 

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Stiles smiled. 

"So what's been up with you?" Derek looked down. 

"I'm uh thinking of changing some of my schedules around &.. I think it'd be best if this was our last session." Stiles sat up, looking confused. 

"What? Why?" 

"Well I don't think you need this anymore. You've changed a lot in the last three months." Stiles shook his head. 

"No, you can't do that. Having you to talk to has been the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I just can't let you go." 

"I'm not leaving. I'll be there if you want to talk, I'll always be there. I just don't think I can be your doctor anymore." 

"Why?" Derek sighed. 

"I think it would be a conflict of interest." 

"Why?" 

"Because.. because I feel like we've become more than just doctor & patient." 

"Obviously we're more than just doctor & patient. You're like my best friend." Derek looked down. 

"I'll continue to be your friend, just not your doctor." Stiles scoffed, getting up. 

"Stiles, wait." He didn't wait, he left. Derek sighed, putting his head down. Erica walked in, crossing her arms. 

"What'd you do? He didn't even hit on me on his way out." 

"Nothing. I just told him I thought it'd be best if I wasn't his doctor anymore." Erica rolled her eyes. 

"Why can't you be?" 

"You know why." 

"Maybe he needs to know too." 

Derek watched as she walked back out of the room. He sighed, he knew she was right. But that didn't mean he was going to do it.

***

Stiles was laying back on his bed, throwing a lacrosse ball up & waiting for gravity to bring it back to him. All he could think about for the past two weeks was Derek. He became such a big part of Stiles' life & now he wasn't there at all. Stiles wasn't really sure what to do with himself. 

It was Thursday, he'd normally be at Derek's office right now, but nope. He sighed, throwing the ball across the room, at the wall. It hit with a loud thud & then fell to the ground, sadly it didn't make a hole. 

There was a knock at the front door, making him sigh. He got up, making his way downstairs & pulling the door open. He froze when he saw Derek.. wearing normal people clothes, instead of his usual slacks & tie. Extremely tight normal people clothes & a leather jacket. 

"Uh hi." Derek gave him a small smile.

"Hi.. Can we talk?" Stiles nodded, pulling the door open more for him. He closed the door behind Derek, & led him to the living room to sit on the couch. 

"Um, so what are you doing here?" Derek looked down at his hands, trying to find the right words. 

"I think I handled things wrong the other week & I wanted to clarify what I meant." 

"Um okay. Clarify away." Derek smirked, looking Stiles in the eye. 

"I wouldn't be able to ask you out if I was your doctor." 

Stiles felt his mouth fall open & quickly closed it. Lydia tells him he doesn't look like an attractive fish. 

"Um you want to ask me out?" Derek nodded. 

"I do." Stiles sat up a little taller, trying to look confident. 

"Well then you better ask properly, because I'm not easily swooned." Derek smiled, moving a little closer to Stiles. 

"Stiles Stilinski, will you please go out on a date with me?" 

Derek fluttered is eyelashes, trying for a seducing look. Stiles blushed, nodding & trying not to gape. 

"Yes, but only if you'll kiss me right now." 

Derek chuckled, slowly moving closer again. He just barely brushed his lips against Stiles', making the younger man shiver. Derek brought his hand up & lightly ran his fingers through Stiles' hair & down his cheek. He pressed their lips together more, giving him a proper kiss. 

Stiles groaned, his hands finding purchase in Derek's jacket. Derek smiled, pulling back, their lips still brushing together when they breathed. Stiles took a second to gather his thoughts & Derek let him, just taking in his features. 

"Wow." 

Derek chuckled, pecking his lips again, before pulling away. Only leaving their hands together. 

"So, I'm in the mood for pizza. What about you?" Stiles smiled, nodding. 

"I can do pizza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

"Hey, mom." Stiles looked up from his phone, as Erica, Boyd, & Lydia sat down at his table. He raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

"I said hey." 

"But you called me mom." Erica looked at him like he was the crazy one. 

"Ya, cause you're pack mom." 

"I am not." 

"You are to." 

"How does that even make sense? I'm a man, your age by the way, not a mother."

"You're mom." Stiles rolled his eyes, getting ready to completely argue his point. 

"What's up?" Jackson, Scott, Allison, & Isaac joined them at the table. All of them raising an eyebrow at Stiles' grumbling. 

"Tell Stiles I'm right, & that he's mom." 

"Sorry dude, she's right." Stiles flailed a little, feeling betrayed by his friends. 

"I'm not pack mom!"

Jackson laughed. "Okay. Put your backpack on the table." 

"Why?" 

"Just do it." 

Stiles grumbled, but pulled his backpack onto the table. Jackson took it, opening the second pocket. He pulled out a travel first aid kit (werewolf emergency edition), raising an eyebrow. 

"Why do you have this?" 

"In case anybody gets hurt." He chuckled, setting it aside & moving on to the next thing. 

"Three mini water bottles?" 

"In case anybody gets dehydrated." 

"Pads.. & tampons?" 

"You never know when somebody might have an emergency." 

"An inhaler?" 

"Being a werewolf didn't stop Scott from needing it before, you never know." 

Jackson went to reach for the next thing, but Stiles snatched his bag away, holding it close to his chest. 

"Alright, you've made your point. I'm prepared for everything." 

"You're pack mom, Stiles." 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but didn't argue against it. Lydia laughed, kissing his head as she stood. 

"Later, mom." 

"Ya, see you after school mom." 

The rest of the pack, except Isaac, stood & left too. All of them ignoring the glare Stiles was pointing at them. Isaac stood, waiting for Stiles to do the same so they could go to class. 

"I won't call you mom, if it really bothers you." Stiles smiled, running his hand through Isaac's hair. 

"Nah, it's not so bad.. Just don't tell the others I said that." Isaac smiled. 

"Your secret's safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

John got home a little after midnight. He hung up his jacket & belt, & went to check on Stiles. His son was cacooned in his blanket in the middle of his bed. The sheriff thought that was sort of weird, since Stiles normally sprawls out on the bed, but he just shrugged.

He was about to close the door when he heard a flush come from Stiles' bathroom. The bathroom door opened & Stiles walked through, only wearing sweat pants. He got in the bed & tried to push the other person over a little, but said person only grumbled. 

"Oh my God sour wolf, you're like a friekin brick wall. Move so I can cuddle up against you." 

There was a huff & then the cacoon moved, & ate Stiles along with the other person. 

"Ok no, I can't sleep like this & you know it." 

"Stiles, sshhh." John was surprised to hear a man's voice. 

"No, I will not ssh. Don't ssh me. How would you like it if I shhed you? Shh me, what the hells wrong with you?" 

Stiles moved the blanket from over their heads, & put it around them so Stiles feet hung out. John could see other persons face now, & he about ran down to get his gun. Derek Hale was in his son's bed. Stiles moved Derek so he was facing him, & a what almost sounded like a growl came from Derek. Stiles just hit his chest. 

"Stop it, I'm trying to get comfortable." 

"Well I was comfortable." Stiles rolled his eyes & placed himself in Derek's arms, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist. When Stiles was comfortable he placed his head on Derek's (bare) chest & closed his eyes, sighing in contentment. 

"I love you, sour wolf." 

Derek kissed Stiles' head, & grumbled what almost sounded like an I love you too. John didn't quite know what to do. But he decided to just sleep it off, & deal with it in the morning.

***

Stiles woke up to the side of his bed being kicked. He slowly opened his eyes to see his dad. Stiles groaned when he saw that his clock said eight. 

"Dad, why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour on a weekend?" 

"Breakfast is ready, I expect to see both of you downstairs in five minutes." 

And with that his dad left. Stiles was about to yell after him to ask him what he meant by both of you. But then he became very aware of the arms wrapped around him, & then he remembered Derek stayed last night. Stiles quickly sat up & looked at Derek frantically, who was looking at him with the same expression. 

"Did he just..?" Derek nodded. 

"I think so." 

"Well what are we going to do?" Derek thought for a second. 

"Well I have a feeling that if I jump out your window he won't think very much of me. I probably have a better chance if I endure the breakfast." Stiles smiled a little. 

"You want him to approve of you?" 

"Of course, he's your father. If we plan to have a future I'd like it to be with his consent." 

Stiles smiled again & kissed him. He put his lips against Derek's ear & whispered. 

"He's right out side the door isn't he?" Derek chuckled & whispered back. 

"Yes, but I meant what I said." Stiles smiled & kissed him again. 

"C'mon love, let's go endure the wrath that is my father's interrogation." Derek laughed & got up. 

"I think we better put on shirts before we do." Stiles looked down at his bare chest, & noted both of them were only wearing sweat pants. 

"Oh ya, that would be a good idea." He grabbed two shirts off the floor & threw one to Derek, both of them slipping them on. Stiles entwined their fingers & smiled at him. 

"Ready?" 

"I'm always ready when you're at my side." Stiles chuckled as he opened the door. 

"My god, you're such a sap." 

"You love it." 

"No I love you, there's a difference." 

Derek laughed as they made it down the stairs & to the kitchen. The smell of bacon was almost unbearable, & Derek would deny it if anyone saw drool dripping from his mouth. John just brought two plates of bacon, accompanied by pancakes & eggs, over to the table when they walked in. John looked up at them & noticed their hands were entwined. Derek almost let go, but Stiles squeezed his hand tighter. 

"Derek." 

"Sir." John smiled at him a little. 

"Please, it's John. C'mon, both of you sit." Stiles eyed his father suspiciously, but pulled Derek to sit down anyways. 

"Why don't you seem freaked out about this?" 

"Well I came home late from my shift last night & went to check on you. You were bundled up nicely in your blanket, which I thought was weird since the blanket most of the time ends up at the end of the bed with you. Right when I was about to leave you came walking out of the bathroom, & whom I thought was you, turned out to be Derek." 

Stiles shot a glare at Derek, but Derek just gave him a little shrug. John found it quite amusing to watch them have a silent conversation. 

"And why don't you seem upset that I had a man in my bed last night?" John gave him an unamused look. 

"Don't try & pretend that was the first time you guys had a sleep over." Stiles just gave him guilty smile. "And I'm not upset because before you went to sleep, you guys told each each other I love you." 

Stiles smiled at Derek, who smiled back at him. 

"Well we do." 

"And that's why I'm not upset. Although the age difference does worry me a little bit, you're almost eighteen & I trust you to make a smart decision with this." Stiles smiled at his father. 

"Thanks, dad." 

"Now that being said there are rules. If Derek stays the night, your door stays open at all times. You are not to stay the night at his house alone, & I'll be checking with Melissa before you stay the night at Scott's. Your curfew is ten on weekdays & midnight on weekends. Arguments?" 

John raised an eyebrow, daring either boys to argue, but they didn't. 

"Good. Now enjoy your breakfast." Stiles chuckled as he handed a fork to Derek, & dug into his own food. 

"Not that I won't follow them, but most of those rules are unnecessary. Derek has made it very clear that nothing is happening between us until I'm eighteen." 

"Stiles, don't argue with your father." Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek. 

"That's another version of shushing me, & we've talked about the shushing." Derek laughed, a fond smile on his face. 

"Sorry." Stiles smiled at him. 

"Mmhm." 

John sat back, an amused smile on his face. He could already see this relationship was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


End file.
